


New Beginnings

by bi-jedi-ahsoka (BookwormBlake1993)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, fuck reylo this happened instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBlake1993/pseuds/bi-jedi-ahsoka
Summary: She walks around the crowd. Gazing around until she sees him. That smile on relief on Finn’s face as she herself curls her lips into the same smile.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> An FinnRey drabble. This may have been done many times before but let’s pretend that the R*ylo kiss did not happen, okay.

She walks around the crowd. Gazing around until she sees him. That smile on relief on Finn’s face as she herself curls her lips into the same smile.

Rey makes an beeline for him as they both run to each other. Ignoring everyone else around them as the two of them meet. Their arms enfolding around each other.

It’s like she has already found her home. Though maybe she had found it earlier with him.

As their lips melt together, their embrace tightens. With one refusing to let the other go.

After all that they been through, it wouldn’t be uncertain for the two of them to seek new beginnings together.


End file.
